miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pawika/One-Shot Świąteczny bez tytułu
Witam, witam! Miało być 2 tygodnie temu, nie było. Miało brać udział w konkursie, nie bierze. Miało być fajne, jest straszne, więc ogółem-zawiodłam. Jeśli ktoś to przeczyta, to proszę, Oddaj głos w ankiecie na dole, słoiczek natchnienia i kreatywności, a także walnij mnie łyżwą. Dziękuję za przeczytanie tego ogłoszenia, wiem że było nudne jak but xD Takie podpowiedzi : „Myśli bohaterów” (Powalone Dop; Autorki) Normalne zdanie. „Prezent pod choinkę, to cos ważnego, c’nie ?” pytał się w myślach zielonooki. Szyba sklepowej witryny była już prawie całkiem zaparowana, tak długo przyglądał się wystawie. - Wiem! – Krzyknął, ale odrobinę zbyt głośno, ponieważ przechodnie popatrzyli na niego jak na wariata. Ten nie przejął się zbytnio i wbiegł do sklepu. Po chwili wyszedł, usilnie wciskając coś czarnego do wypchanej po brzegi różnymi pierdołami torby. Blondyn brnąc przez nie odśnieżony chodnik, szedł do domu. Chraaap, chraaap… Tylko to było słychać w pewnym pokoju na poddaszu piekarni. Ciemnowłosa nastolatka zawinięta w cieplutką kołdrę spała już o dobre sześć godzin za długo. Po 15 minutach nieudolnego budzenia dziewczyny, nawet jej tata sobie darował. Poza tym, wczoraj miała ostatni dzień szkoły przed feriami świątecznymi, więc mogła sobie odespać nie tylko na lekcjach. O 14 jej kwami zaczęło się trochę denerwować, bo jak można tyle spać. Stworzonko znało idealny sposób na wyrwanie Marinette z tego uzależnienia (#Uzależniona_Od_Spania XD). - Czarny Kot puka do okna! – Krzyknęła czerwonka (tak, moja kreatywność) piskliwym głosem prosto do ucha śpiocha. Jak na komendę, dziewczyna poderwała się, przez co również spadła z łóżka (wyjdź za mnie podłogo, rzucę dla ciebie Adriena !). - Gdzie ?! Nie widzę go ! – Mówiła szybko nastolatka stojąc przy oknie i usiłując coś dojrzeć. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że to był tylko wymyślony pretekst, żeby ją obudzić. Spojrzała mrożącym krew w żyłach wzrokiem na swoje kwami, ale to wiedziało co się kroi, więc już zdążyło się skutecznie schować. – Grrrrrrr. – Głośnio mruknęła i poszła do łazienki. Dziewczyna ubrana w czerwone rurki, szary płaszczyk, nauszniki i kozaki, szła w kierunku rezydencji Agrestów (oczywiście mają ogród pełen krzewów agrestowych). „Kolczyki-są, Tikki-jest, prezent dla Adriena-jest”. W ręku trzymała małą siatkę ciastkami, które sama przygotowała. Bez przeszkód weszła na podjazd. Drzwi automatycznie się przed nią otwarły i weszła. – Dzień dobry! – Powiedziała nie za głośno, nie za cicho. Po chwili do holu (Mari była teraz w holu) weszła Nathalie i nakazała nastolatce iść do pokoju blondyna (Adriena, nie Gabrysia XD). Weszła po schodach i skręciła w prawo. Odkąd przestała darzyć swojego przyjaciela uczuciem, zaczęła się zakochiwać w swoim partnerze z pracy (jak to brzmi ?!). Zapukała do drzwi. - Proszę. – usłyszała. Drzwi się otworzyły, a nastolatka weszła do wielkiego pomieszczenia. Zdjęła płaszcz i nauszniki, a buty zostawiła przy ścianie. –Cześć!- Powiedziała, do chłopaka siedzącego na kanapie i usiadła obok niego. Nawet nie zauważyła, że ten cały czas się na nią gapił, jak ciele na malowane wrota (ostatnio miałam na polski o frazeologii). –Gdzie mogę zostawić prezent ?- Zapytała po chwili. - Em… Sorry. Możesz go tu na razie zostawić. – Uśmiechnął się szczerze (w sensie się wyszczerzył XD), a po chwili dodał. – Za 15 minut zejdziemy na dół na kolację wigilijną, a potem będzie czas na prezenty. - Aha… - Odpowiedziała prawie obojętnie, ale nie chciała sprawić przyjacielowi przykrości. – To co teraz robimy ? Zielonooki zarumienił się odrobinę. Miał dla niej specjalnie przygotowaną niespodziankę na wieczór. – Musze coś jeszcze załatwić, możesz iść sama za te parę minut ? – Na co Mari pokiwała głową. Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju, a ona została sama. „Jak otwierają się te drzwi ?”. To pytanie zadawała sobie za każdym razem, gdy tu była. Uznała, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem, by nie nudzić się przez ten czas, będzie ślepe gapienie się w przestrzeń. Adrien szedł szybkim krokiem po ogrodzie. „Na śmierć zapomniałem o tym drobnym szczególe!”. Było już ciemno, jak to zimą o tej porze. Każda inna osoba już 50 razy by się o coś potknęła, ale nie on. Znał tu na pamięć wszystkie ścieżki i skróty. Wszedł do pięknej małej altanki na skraju ogrodu. Była oświetlona jedynie jedną lampką, ale i tak było widać co jest na stoliku. Świece, ciasteczka i prezent w białym papierze ozdobnym. Blondyn zdjął swój skarb z dłoni. Położył pierścień obok prezentu i wyszedł z altanki. Kolacja była wyborna. Przynajmniej tak można było stwierdzić po minach Marinette. Gdy dziewczyna jadła kolację, co chwilę szczęka jej opadała ze zdziwienia. Jedzenie musiało być naprawdę dobre. Reakcja ciemnowłosej na deser doprowadziła Adriena do śmiechu, aż wylał sobie na koszulkę rosół. - Zaraz wracam, poczekaj chwilkę. – Uśmiechnął się, po czym w tempie błyskawicy pognał do swojego pokoju. „Mam nadzieję, że sobie nie pójdzie…”. Po 5 minutach czekania, Mari z niewiadomego powodu (obżarła się i tyle) zrobiła się bardzo śpiąca. (Tak dla jasności. Oni byli przy stole we dwoje, Gabryś jadł w gabinecie.) 'Głowa co chwilę spadała jej do talerza, ale żeby nie urazić domownika, z całych sił zmuszała sie do trzeźwości. Blondyn szybkim krokiem zmierzał ku zagajnikowi w ogrodzie. Gdy dotarł na miejsce wyjął z kieszeni kurtki małe zdobione na czerwono, czarne pudełeczko. - Teraz wszystko będzie jasne i nikt nie będzie żył w niepewności. - Rzekł do siebie stanowczo. Po chwili był z powrotem w holu rezydencji. Marinette siedziała z miną znudzonego i niewyspanego potwora, a gdy Adrien wszedł do salonu i próbowała zamaskować swoje grymasy innym wyrazem twarzy, było tylko jeszcze gorzej. -Wszystko ok ?- Spytał dobrodusznie, ale było widać, ze trochę sie przestraszył. -Taaa... Sorry, ale pół nocy nie mogłam zasnąć... - Odpowiedziała, tak by w najmniejszym stopniu nie urazić domownika. - Współczuję. Um… Najadłaś się już ? – Zapytał spoglądając na wyczyszczony talerz niebieskookiej, na co ona szybko pokiwała głową na tak. – Heh, mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę, w ogrodzie… - Serio ? Super, to chodźmy! – Dziewczyna od razu poderwała się z miejsca. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, a gestem ręki pokazał, aby ona poszła za nim. W ten sposób, blondyn trzymając lampkę, a dziewczyna tiptopami, by się nie przewrócić, szli powoli w bliżej nieznanemu nastolatce miejsca. Aby Mari się nie przeziębiła, chłopak narzucił jej na ramiona swoją kurtkę, a sam założył czarną bluzę z kapturem, po czym chwycił dłoń przyjaciółki i pociągnął za sobą. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu, a już po minucie byli w altance. Adrien uchylił bramkę i wraz z Marinette usiadł przy stoliku, na którym stała pięknie zdobiona świeca. - Ale tu pięknie! Sam to wszystko zrobiłeś? ('jeszcze kilka girland z czerwonych róż wisiało pod dachem) – Dziewczyna była naprawdę zachwycona ślicznym zakątkiem. – Dziękuję, to jest piękne… - Spojrzała na chłopaka, a on posłał jej krótki uśmiech. - To było ulubione miejsce mojej mamy, kiedy jeszcze tu była. W każdą niedzielę przychodziliśmy tu i rozmawialiśmy o tym co się w tygodniu wydarzyło. Chociaż ojciec całymi dniami przesiadywał w gabinecie, to wtedy zawsze mogliśmy we troje pobyć trochę czasu… - Spuścił wzrok na chwilę, po czym spojrzał nastolatce głęboko w oczy. - Pęknie tutaj… Ala ja… - Nie umiała się wysłowić. – Ja Cię nie… nie kocham. Kiedyś Cię kochałam, ale to minęło. - Wiem. Teraz zależy Ci na nim, czy tak? – Okazywał nawet trochę rozbawienia, co trochę zbiło Marinette. - Skąd ty…? Przecież nikt nie wie. - Ja wiem. – Powiedział, po czym wskazał palcem na szkatułkę, której jakimś cudem do teraz nie spostrzegła. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głupawo, zwyczajnie odebrało jej mowę. - Chyba sobie żartujesz, to nie możesz być ty! - Heh, a jednak. Mogę Cię o coś zapytać? – Zapytał ni stąd ni z owąd, na co ona nic nie odpowiedziała. – Biedronko, czy zostaniesz dziewczyną Czarnego Kota? Mari myślała, że zejdzie na zawał. W napływie energii pokiwała głową na tak, po czym wstała od stołu. Energicznie podeszła do Adriena, który siedział naprzeciw niej, dała mu buziaka w policzek i zwiała. Po prostu uciekła. Chłopak siedział chwilę w osłupieniu. Widział jej twarz z tak bliska, przez ułamek sekundy, ale widział. Mógł dostrzec, że była czerwona jak burak, albo gorzej. „Teraz mam pewność, hehe…” uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. Zdmuchnął świeczkę i ruszył w kierunku wejścia do domu. „Takich świąt jeszcze nie miałem”. Czy podobał Ci się ten shot ? Tak Nie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania